The guy for her
by k.asante
Summary: My view of how the first episode of season 2 should be in terms of Kat and Ethan. I really wanted them to get together, so this is my perception of how that would go. Just a one-shot and my first attempt so please review and let me know what you think :


***Disclaimer – I do not own the Class or any of the characters on the show. This is just for fun.**

**My first attempt at fan fiction, I just really didn't like the way The Class ended, and thought Kat and Ethan deserved a happy ending, so this is just going to follow their relationship and be from their points of view. I know its bias, but I don't care :P Also I'm not that funny so this is probably going to have a lot less humour than the show does, at least at the start. Any suggestions for funny scenarios are strongly appreciated!**

Kat was kneeling on the couch, kissing a guy she didn't really care about, and trying (unsuccessfully) to get the voice in her head to shut up. How did she get here? Sure, she'd had one night stands before...but this? Duncan was obviously in love with someone else, he'd had a future planned out, bought a house even! And she'd thought her _Violin Guy_ was finally an exception to the rule that all men were jerks. He was supposed to be her first serious relationship, and instead she's just been used. They'd both been let down and were each other's consolation prize. But suddenly, as his hand travelled inside her shirt and up her back, that didn't that seem like enough reason to just let herself go and sleep with him. She didn't want to be '_the other woman'_ anymore.

Still deciding between doing what her body felt like and sifting through this unwelcome epiphany, she tried to come up with reasons why this was a good idea. They were both drunk and it was just sex; it didn't have to mean anything, and no-one was getting hurt. And after everything that had happened in the last couple days, even though she would never admit it to anyone least of all herself, she really just needed to feel wanted again.

But as she began to unbutton Duncan shirt and roughly kiss his neck, she realised the one reason she couldn't do this. With his eyes closed and between heavy gasping breaths, Duncan softly, involuntarily whispered the name 'Nicole'.

They both froze, and knowing in that instant that he didn't really want her at all, Kat felt tears swell into her eyes. Her emotions jumped from hurt to embarrassment, but after seeing the look of guilt and pity on Duncan's face, eventually settled on anger.

"What did you just say?" Kat demanded, jumping up from the couch.

"Look Kat...I'm sorry..." Duncan stood up, and attempting to calm her down, lightly touched her arm.

Kat jerked back from the contact and stared at him, her expression livid. But the anger in her eyes was a thin shield for the hurt she was feeling. She couldn't believe she'd done it again, put herself back in the same situation of being someone else's second choice. When we she going to learn?

"No, you don't get to touch me! I'm leaving, tell Lena to call me when you see her, Ok? And don't worry about calling a cab; I think I'd rather walk."

Grabbing her waistcoat and jacket, she marched out of the door into the cold evening air, slamming it behind her.

***

Kat barely registered the warmth of the apartment building as she entered it. Her hands and feet felt frozen after walking from Duncan's, but the breeze that had sobered her up had done little to cool the humiliation and anger that burned inside her. She was _that girl_, the girl who had to hear someone else's name from the lips of a guy who was supposed to be thinking about her. Ugh, the thought of being so pathetic was something she always mocked, and now...here she was.

As she walked up the stairs to her floor, her passion subsided, and she began to shake her head at the irony of it all. She was supposed to be the smart, tough, cool sister who never got hurt, but right now Lena was the one with a steady (albeit unusually pale) boyfriend and she was nursing a doubly bruised ego.

Caught up in her train of thought, she reached her level, and didn't notice a figure walking towards her until they collided. Surprised, she looked up, then smiled when she recognised, who it was.

"Hey Ethan, ain't life a bitch?"

***

Ethan had been sitting outside Kat's door for the last few hours (5, but he was too proud to admit that to himself). He had finally given up hope of her ever showing up, concluding instead that she must still be in the 'man-hating' stage of her break-up and was probably at her sisters. True, the mental image of Kat on a sofa eating ice-cream was difficult to picture, but he'd seen a much softer side to her since the relationship and it's break-up, and he knew how vulnerable she could be.

Resigned he left the flowers on her doorstep, and was making his way to the stairs when he bumped into Kat rounding the corner. Panicked, he tried to think of the smooth opening line to the conversation he had been mentally practising, but was saved the trouble by Kat speaking first.

"Hey Ethan, ain't life a bitch?"

Confused, he paused. This wasn't exactly how he pictured it, but by now he was used to her random rants and outbursts. He knew they could take a while, so he decided to go along with this train of thought and try to gauge whether now was the best time for his confession. He wasn't exactly eager to bare his soul to someone who found impaled bunnies funny.

"Err...I guess it can be?"

"No," Kat insisted, walking towards her door, "trust me, it is. It's like, before you've even recovered from one crappy event something even more crappy happens and...is that a rose?"

Ethan blushed. He'd been following Kat back to her flat and had almost forgotten the token of affection Kyle had given him. His embarrassment was strongly outweighed by the relief of not being caught sitting outside Kat's door like some love-sick teenager. He kept silent, as Kat picked up the rose and carried it into her apartment.

"Ok, that's just weird, don't you think? Who would leave a rose outside my apartment?" Kat paused to think, and then gasped, "Maybe someone's stalking me! That would like...the ultimate karma for me and the violin guy. Although I was more the 'wait in bushes' type, not the 'leave presents type'... I always thought that would look a little desperate."

Ethan smiled at her twisted logic, and figured her pausing for breath was as good a time as any to interrupt before she began focusing on the break-up and what jerks all men were again.

"Alright, firstly...not everyone looks at stalking as a normal activity, and secondly" he continued, softening his voice and moving to hold her at arm's length and focusing on her face to ensure she was listening, "no matter how crap life is, it always gets better!"

Kat avoided eye contacting, looking instead at the floor, and then suddenly back up at Ethan with a smirk.

"I never did ask what you were doing in my hallway, and by the way, you have a petal on your shoe..."

Ethan quickly moved his hands from her shoulders. His blush and silence were enough to make Kat laugh out loud, but she was genuinely smiling when she spoke.

"Thanks...for the rose I mean. I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, even if the gesture is a little gay. That's what happens when you spend too much time with Kyle!"

Ethan laughed despite of himself, and quickly pulled Kat into a hug before she had a chance to protest. Even if he wasn't ready to tell her how he felt and risk their friendship, he needed her to know what she meant to him, how he saw her.

"I care about you, you know? You're an amazing, beautiful, talented –although slightly twisted – woman, and you deserve to be happy."

Kat felt the emotion in his words, just like she had the last time he had said something similar earlier that day. She had felt the spark between them then too, as if they were walking on the edge of something more, but she had pulled back because she didn't want to ruin the one of the best friendship's she's ever had. But this time, after everything that had just happened with Duncan, those words were exactly what she needed to hear.

Leaning back, she looked into his eyes, needing to be sure. What she saw answered all her questions, so without any hesitation, she leaned back in and kissed him.

**OK, so that's my little 1****st**** attempt one-shot. Feedback is always appreciated so let me know what you think/any advice you may have to improve my writing. Comments are like the jam to my cheese toastie... i.e. a VERY good thing (seriously!).**


End file.
